<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Graphics for Random Fandoms by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin), TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575185">[Art] Graphics for Random Fandoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray'>LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear'>TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Dracula (TV 2013), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calendar page, Fanart, Gen, Phone Wallpaper, Wallpaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all the graphics I make for random fandoms (they're usually gifts for other fans and not in fandoms I follow,)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The 100 Film Strip Wallpaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennateetales/gifts">jennateetales</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The wallpaper that began my film strip series of wallpapers.  I'm not familiar with the show.  This wallpaper was a gift to JennaTeeWrites who loves the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunerkat's Birthday Gift 2018</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wallpaper I made for Lunerkat's phone for her birthday in 2018.</p><p>Notes:<br/>For Lunerkat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Comments for this wallpaper:</p><p> </p><ol class="thread">
<li class="comment group odd">
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunerkat/pseuds/Lunerkat">Lunerkat</a><span class="posted datetime"><abbr class="day">Sun</abbr> <span class="date">07</span> <abbr class="month">Jun</abbr> <span class="year">2020</span> <span class="time">12:54AM</span> <abbr class="timezone">EDT</abbr></span>
</h4>
<div class="icon"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunerkat/pseuds/Lunerkat"></a></div>
<blockquote class="userstuff">
<p>😍</p>
</blockquote>
<ol class="thread">
<li class="comment group even">
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin">Saoirse_Konstantin </a><span class="posted datetime"><abbr class="day">Sun</abbr> <span class="date">07</span> <abbr class="month">Jun</abbr> <span class="year">2020</span> <span class="time">01:19PM</span> <abbr class="timezone">EDT</abbr></span>
</h4>
<div class="icon"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin"></a></div>
<blockquote class="userstuff">
<p>😍 back atcha.</p>
</blockquote>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li class="comment group odd">
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26">Trez26 </a><span class="posted datetime"><abbr class="day">Sun</abbr> <span class="date">07</span> <abbr class="month">Jun</abbr> <span class="year">2020</span> <span class="time">06:31PM</span> <abbr class="timezone">EDT</abbr></span>
</h4>
<div class="icon"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26"></a></div>
<blockquote class="userstuff">
<p>WOW!</p>
</blockquote>
<ol class="thread">
<li class="comment group even">
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin">Saoirse_Konstantin </a><span class="posted datetime"><abbr class="day">Wed</abbr> <span class="date">10</span> <abbr class="month">Jun</abbr> <span class="year">2020</span> <span class="time">06:49AM</span> <abbr class="timezone">EDT</abbr></span>
</h4>
<div class="icon"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin"></a></div>
<blockquote class="userstuff">
<p>Thank you.</p>
</blockquote>
<ol class="thread">
<li class="comment group odd">
<h4 class="heading byline">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26">Trez26 </a><span class="posted datetime"><abbr class="day">Wed</abbr> <span class="date">10</span> <abbr class="month">Jun</abbr> <span class="year">2020</span> <span class="time">12:34PM</span> <abbr class="timezone">EDT</abbr></span>
</h4>
<div class="icon"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trez26/pseuds/Trez26"></a></div>
<blockquote class="userstuff">
<p>You are welcome :-)</p>
</blockquote>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alice in Wonderland 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice in Wonderland wallpaper I made about a year ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dracula and Alexander Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calendar page I made of Dracula/Alexander Grayson from the short-lived 2013 TV show Dracula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Watercolor Kilgrave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of watercolor graphics I made of Kilgrave from 'Jessica Jones.'  Two poster sized ones and I will add two similar calendar toppers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>